batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Killer Croc
Killer Croc alias Waylon Jones ist einer von Batmans Feinden. Aussehen Killer Croc wird ausnahmslos bei jedem seiner Auftritte als ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit einem athletisch-muskulösen Körperbau dargestellt. Aufgrund einer schuppenartigen, dermatologischen Fehlbildung besitzt seine Haut eine ledrige, reptilienpanzerähnliche Textur, die je nach Zeichner mehr oder weniger deutlich ausgeprägt ist und auch farblich häufig variiert. In den meisten Comics ist Crocs Haut jedoch in einem dunklen Grünton gehalten und für gewöhnlich in kleine, deutlich konturierte Plättchen gegliedert. In der Zeichentrickserie war sie hingegen in einem hellen Grauton gehalten und nicht unterteilt. Die schuppenartige Verhärtung seiner Haut macht Croc besonders widerstandsfähig, bei manchen Zeichnern kann er sogar regenerieren wie ein Reptil. Crocs Körpergröße beträgt laut Verlag 1,95 Meter, sein Gewicht 121 Kilogramm. thumb|Killer Croc im Kampf gegen BatmanSeine Augen werden meist als glutrote Punkte dargestellt, in der Zeichentrickserie sowie gelegentlich auch in einigen Comics sehen sie jedoch aus wie normale menschliche Augen. Am deutlichsten variieren Crocs Schädel und Gesicht in den verschiedenen Heften: mal besitzt er praktisch menschliche Züge, die lediglich grün eingefärbt sind, manchmal besitzt er ein nahezu vollkommen entmenschlichtes Aussehen mit starken Reptilien-Merkmalen und eine Weile lang wurde er sogar als eine saurier-alligatorenhafte Erscheinung dargestellt (gewaltige, ausschwingende, krokodilschnauzenartig vorgelagerte Kieferpartien). In der Regel ist Croc jedoch Glatzköpfig. Mal besitzt er normale Hände, manchmal aber auch Krallen, mal normale menschliche Zahnreihen, mal spitze Reißzahnreihen, dann wieder gewaltige Raubtierhauer. In der Zeichentrickserie und in einigen Comics besitzt sein Schädel an den Schläfenseiten und auf der Oberseite kleine, aber deutlich erkennbare Auswölbungen oder Aushornungen, während er ansonsten meist als vollkommen glatt, überhaupt keine Unebenheiten aufweisend, zu sehen ist. Biographie thumb|left|270px|Waylon Jones als Killer CrocWaylon Jones wuchs als Waisenkind in einem Elendsviertel in Tampa, Florida, bei seiner alkoholkranken und kleinkriminellen Tante auf. Aufgrund der Erkrankung an der seltenen Hautkrankheit Ichthyose wies Waylons Haut schon von früher Kindheit an eine merkwürdige, schuppenartig-verhärtete, grünliche Struktur auf. Diese Veränderung verschlimmerte sich mit zunehmendem Alter zusehends, so dass Jones zu der Zeit, als er sein zehntes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, von den Kindern in seiner Nachbarschaft „Croc“ gerufen wurde. Von seiner Umgebung verspottet, misshandelt, ausgestoßen und tyrannisiert, entwickelte Jones sich zu einem Einzelgänger ohne Respekt und Verständnis für gesellschaftliche Regeln, dem es nur mit roher Gewalt möglich war, sich in einer feindseligen Umwelt durchzusetzen. Bereits als Jugendlicher wurde er regelmäßig wegen kleinerer Vergehen und tätlicher Angriffe in Jugendstrafanstalten verbracht und schließlich mit sechzehn nach Erwachsenenstrafrecht zur Verbüßung einer Haftstrafe in einer regulären Strafanstalt verurteilt. Nachdem er einen Mithäftling, der sich über sein Äußeres lustig gemacht hatte, im Streit erschlagen hatte, wurde Croc zum Tode verurteilt. Das Urteil wurde später in lebenslängliche Haft umgewandelt. Nach achtzehn Jahren Gefängnisaufenthalt wurde Croc schließlich begnadigt. Nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis schloss Croc sich einem wandernden Jahrmarkt als Alligatorringer an (Batman # 358). Fortan verdiente er sein Geld damit, zur Unterhaltung der Jahrmarktsbesucher unter dem Namen "Killer Croc", der "menschliche Alligator", Krokodile und Alligatoren in Schaukämpfen zu bezwingen. Um sein Auftreten noch zu verstärken, feilte er sich die Zähne spitz zu und aß nur noch rohes, teilweise selbst erbeutetes Fleisch. So wurde er in seiner Art den Alligatoren, immer ähnlicher, bis hin zu seiner Vorliebe für feuchte, dunkle und kühle Orte. Während dieser Zeit entwickelte er auch seine heutige Kaltblütigkeit, und nach eigener Aussage warf er sogar einen Zuschauer, der ihm Betrug vorwarf, den Alligatoren zum Fraß vor. Während seiner Gefängniszeit hatte Croc enge Verbindungen zum organisierten Verbrechen in Tampa geknüpft, die er jetzt nutzen wollte, um das große Geld zu machen. Als Betätigungsfeld für seine Pläne, sich selbst zum „König der Unterwelt“ in einem bestimmten Gebiet aufzuschwingen, hatte er sich Gotham City, eine Stadt weiter im Norden an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten und die Heimat von Batman ausgesucht. Er sich schließlich in Gotham City nieder (Batman 359). In Gotham City schloss Croc sich zunächst einem Gangster namens Squid (Tintenfisch) an, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, das Machtvakuum in der Unterwelt der Stadt zu füllen, das nach dem Sturz von Rupert Thorne und Tony Falco entstanden war. Für den Squid erpresste Croc zunächst Schutzgelder von diversen Personen und Geschäften, so auch vom Sloan Zirkus (Batman# 357). Nachdem Croc aus der Distanz beobachtete, wie Batman einer vermeintlichen Todesfalle, die der Squid diesem gestellt hatte, problemlos entkommen konnte, war er von der Unfähigkeit seines Arbeitgebers überzeugt: es kam zum Zerwürfnis zwischen den beiden Männern, in dessen Folge Croc den Squid erschoss (Detective Comics #524). Nach einem geglückten Einbruch in den S.T.A.R.-Laboratorien, bei dem er einen teuren Luftwaffen-Computer entwendete, willigten die Mitglieder des Gothamer Tobakkonisten-Klubs (einer Art Aufsichtsrat der Unterwelt von Gotham City) ein, ihn als Boss des organisierten Verbrechens in der Stadt anzuerkennen (Batman #358). Bei einem ersten Zweikampf mit Batman in den Abwasserkanälen von Gotham City konnte Croc einen taktischen Sieg für sich verbuchen: er schlug den Verbrechensbekämpfer, der Croc in seinem Element (dem Wasser) hoffnungslos unterlegen war, in die Flucht (Detective Comics #525). Gleichwohl weigerten die Anführer der Banden von Gotham City sich bei einer Versammlung im Reptilienhaus des Zoos der Stadt Croc die versprochene Anerkennung zu bestätigen und gelobten stattdessen die Treue zu dem inhaftierten Tony Falco. Um seinen Führungsanspruch ein letztes Mal zu unterstreichen, brach Croc in das Gefängnis von Gotham City ein und ermordete Falco. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die beiden Akrobaten Joe und Trina Todd – Angehörige des Sloan Zirkus – damit einverstanden erklärt, Batmans Assistenten Robin bei der Suche nach den Hintermännern der Schutzgeldforderungen zu unterstützen, die an ihren Zirkus gestellt wurden. Bei dem Versuch, einen Eintreiber des Gothamer Mobs unauffällig zu beschatten, geriet das Ehepaar, welches in diesen Dingen sehr ungeübt war, in die Hände des Mobs und fand sich unversehens im Reptilienhaus des Zoos wieder. Croc tötete die beiden Eindringlinge und überließ sie seinen „Artgenossen“ zum Verzehr. Beim finalen Showdown in der Adams-Brauerei konnte Batman Killer Croc schließlich mit Hilfe von Jason Todd, dem Sohn der Ermordeten, besiegen und der Polizei übergeben. Monate später wurde Croc im Rahmen eines von Ra's al Ghul orchestrierten Massenausbruches aus dem Blackgate Gefängnis befreit und mit der Entführung von Alfred Pennyworth, dem Butler von Batmans Alter ego Bruce Wayne, beauftragt. Croc, der nicht wusste, dass sein Gefangener der Diener seines Feindes war, wurde kurz darauf von Batman mit Hilfe von Betäubungsgas ausgeschaltet und wieder in Gewahrsam genommen (Batman #400). Ein weiterer Versuch, die Herrschaft über die Gothamer Unterwelt an sich zu reißen, scheiterte am Widerstand des Bandenchefs Black Mask. Nach einem Amoklauf in den Straßen von Gotham City, in dessen Verlauf Croc 30 Unschuldige tötete, wurde er von Batman der Obhut von Robert Huntoon, dem damaligen Leiter des Arkham Asylums übergeben (Swamp Thing #66). Croc beschloss nämlich, fortan den hirngeschädigten Muskelprotz zu spielen, um weiterhin in der Anstalt von Arkham, in der geisteskranke Kriminelle verwahrt würden, verbleiben zu können und nicht ins sicherere Gefängnis überführt zu werden. Nachdem dieser Schwindel aufgeflogen war, wurde Croc in Einzelhaft genommen, wo er sich regelmäßig körperlich ertüchtigte, um seine Wrestler-Statur aufrechtzuerhalten (Detective Comics #604). Als die Insassen der Anstalt unter Redelsführerschaft des Jokers bei einem Aufruhr das Asylum vorübergehend in ihre Gewalt brachten, wurde auch Croc aus seiner Zelle befreit: bei dem Entsatzungseinsatz Batmans zur Rückeroberung der Anstalt kam es zu einem erneuten Kampf zwischen dem Vigilanten und Croc (Batman: Arkham Asylum A Serious House in a Serious World). Ein durch seinen Mitinsassen Tenzin Wyatt ausgelöster obskurer Zwischenfall verschaffte dem wieder genesenen Croc schließlich die lang ersehnte Gelegenheit zur Flucht (1991; The Demon #11). In Freiheit gelangt, ging Croc eine kurzlebige Diebespartnerschaft mit dem Riddler ein, die mit seiner Ergreifung durch Superman (Legends of the World's Finest #2) und seiner Rückführung nach Arkham endete. Von dort konnte er jedoch alsbald wieder fliehen und in den U-Bahn-Tunnel unter Gotham City entkommen. Als eine Begleiterscheinung der Elektroschocktherapie mit der man ihn zu „behandeln“ suchte, entwickelte Croc kurzzeitig zusätzlichen Körperkräfte, die es ihm ermöglichten, die ihn verlässlich fixierenden Ketten zu sprengen und sich zu befreien. Killer Croc fand Unterschlupf bei einer Gruppe von Straßenleuten um eine alte Frau namens Marcy, die ihn in ihre Gruppe aufnahmen. Crocs Diebstähle für seine neue „Familie“ lenkten schließlich Batman erneut auf seine Fährte. Nachdem Batman Crocs Versteck ausfindig gemacht hatte, kam es zum erneuten Kampf zwischen den beiden. Dem Zweikampf der Kontrahenten wurde jedoch durch das Fluten einer Kanalröhre, in der die beiden sich befanden, ein Ende gemacht. Während Batman sich in die Höhe retten konnte, wurde Croc von der reißenden Flut davongespült (Batman #571). Croc überlebte ohne jede menschliche Gesellschaft, hielt sich im Verborgenen ernährte sich über Wochen von Flusswasser und Ratten. Als Croc von einer Gruppe Obdachloser aufgeschreckt wurde, wurden seine peinigenden Kindheitserinnerungen wieder wachgerufen: in einem Tobsuchtsanfall hielt der verblendete Croc jeden, der ihm über den Weg lief, von Passanten bis hin zu Schaufensterpuppen für seine Kindheitspeiniger. Der Amoklauf erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit von Batman, Robin und dem Terroristen Bane, der auf die Idee verfiel, sich Batman als würdiger Gegner zu beweisen, indem er dessen alten Widersacher besiegte. Bei Crocs Zusammentreffen mit Bane besiegte dieser Croc problemlos im Zweikampf und brach ihm beide Arme (Batman #489). Nur Tage später gelang es Croc - dessen gebrochene Arme in schwere Gipsrepositorien gewickelt waren - bei einem von Bane orchestrierten Massenausbruch aus der Anstalt von Arkham erneut in die Freiheit zu entkommen (Batman #491). Ein Rückkampf mit Bane endete unentschieden mit dem wiederholten Verschwinden Crocs (Detective Comics #660). Nachdem sich Croc lange Zeit im Verborgenen gehalten hatte, wurde Dick Grayson, der das Batmankostüm ersatzweise für den sich erholenden Bruce Wayne trug, durch eine Reihe mysteriöser Sterbefälle in der Nähe des Gotham Rivers auf Croc aufmerksam und konnte ihn nach einem harten Zweikampf dingfest machen (Batman #512). Erneut in der Anstalt von Arkham untergebracht, wurde Croc in seinen Träumen von Visionen heimgesucht, die ihm das Idyll einer friedlichen Existenz in der Verlassenheit der Sümpfe einflüsterten. Von bizarren Kraftschüben gestärkt, gelang es Croc erneut auszubrechen und - von Batman verfolgt - in Richtung Houma zu fliehen (Batman #521). Dort wurde er vom Swamp Thing, dem Beherrscher der Sümpfe begrüßt, welcher sich als der Spiritus rector hinter Crocs seltsamen Ausbruch aus Arkham zu erkennen gab, ihn in seine Obhut nahm und Batman davon überzeugte, von seinem Ansinnen, Croc gefangen zu nehmen, abzulassen (Batman #522). Croc ließ sich vorläufig - nahezu auf den instinktgetriebenen Geisteszustand eines Tieres herabgesunken - als ein Teil der unberührten Natur in den Sümpfen nieder. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Swamp Thing, in der das merkwürdige Wesen versucht hatte, Croc „seinen Platz in der Hackordnung der Sümpfe“ zu verstehen zu geben, kam es zur Entfremdung zwischen Croc und dem „Sumpfding“. Von dieser Erfahrung gezeichnet und von einer Gruppe von Sheriffs aufgeschreckt, sprang Croc auf einen durch die Sümpfe fahrenden Frachtzug auf, der ihn zurück nach Gotham brachte (Batman Chronicles #3). Dort ließ er sich zunächst wieder als „Einsiedler“ in den Abwasserkanälen der Stadt nieder und schmiedete unter Anderem eine Freundschaft mit dem monströsen Man-Bat, den er nach einer schweren Verwundung in seiner Behausung gesund pflegte (Man-Bat #2). Nach seiner Gefangennahme durch Lock-Up und den Kuriositätenschau-Betreiber Ernie Chubb musste Croc sich als gepresster „Gladiator“ mit anderen Gefangenen mörderische Zweikämpfe zur Unterhaltung wohlbetuchter Zuschauer leisten. Nach wochenlanger Folter und Misshandlung gelang es den beiden, den eher friedlich gewordenen Croc wieder zu brutalisieren (Batman/Wildcat #1-3). Croc gelang es zwar bei der Aushebung des Menschenhändlerrings zu entkommen, jedoch wurde er kurz darauf nach einem missglückten Raubüberfall (Resurrection Man #7) zum wiederholten Male gestellt. Wieder in Arkham interniert, verbesserte sich Crocs mentaler Zustand zunehmend infolge der intensiven Einnahme von sedierenden Medikamenten, vor allem aber aufgrund seines engen Kontaktes mit einigen Mitinsassen: zum ersten Mal seit Jahren pflegte der lange isoliert gebliebene „Halbmensch“ wieder soziale Beziehungen: Er baute eine enge Freundschaft zu der extremistischen Umweltschützerin und verwandten Seele Poison Ivy auf (Batman: Poison Ivy #1), spielte Karten mit den Soziopathen Arnold Wesker und Jervis Tetch 80-Page Giant #2) und beteiligte sich an den gelegentlichen Häftlingsaufständen (Batman: Arkham Asylum - Tales of Madness #1; The Creeper #7-8; Batman Villains Secret Files #1). Er ermordete aber auch seinen Mitinsassen Pinhead (Shadow of the Bat #81) während eines Kampfes. Unmittelbar bevor Gotham City - nach einem Erdbeben völlig verwüstet - von der amerikanischen Regierung zum Niemandsland erklärt und aus dem Gebietsverband der Vereinigten Staaten ausgegliedert wurde, gelang es Croc - wie allen anderen Insassen - aus der Anstalt von Arkham, deren Personal bereits das Weite gesucht hatte, und die Geisteskranken ohne Bewacher zurückließ, zu fliehen (Shadow of the Bat # 82). Ein Versuch, die, auf einer Insel in unmittelbarer Küstennähe gelegene, Stadt über die letzte noch nicht zerstörte Brücke zum Festland zu verlassen, scheiterte am Widerstand der dort patrouillierenden Nationalgardisten (Batman # 562). So musste sich Croc gezwungenermaßen im Niemandsland einrichten. Im Niemandsland Gotham City eignete sich Croc anfänglich einen Teil der Stadt an, den er fortan als „Croc-Sektor“ beherrschte (Batman: No Man's Land 1). Killer Croc organisierte eine Gang, die ihm half, seine Herrschaft und Regierung über das in seiner Hand befindliche Territorium zu sichern und nannte sich erstmals seit Jahren wieder „König Croc“ (Batman: Shadow of the Bat #86 und Detective Comics #737). Zwei Auseinandersetzungen mit Batman, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, die Stadt schrittweise zurückzuerobern, verliefen ergebnislos (Batman Chronicles 17 und Shadow of the Bat #89). Croc begann sich nun mehr seiner großen Vergangenheit zu erinnern: er kleidete sich in Designeranzüge und gelobte feierlich vor seinen Anhängern, niemals wieder in die Abwasserkanäle zurückzukehren. Enge Bande knüpfte Croc zu den Männern seiner Bande, insbesondere zu einem Krüppel namens Stumpy. Nach Stumpys schwerer Verwundung durch den Serienmörder [[Victor Zsasz|Zsasz] richtete sich Crocs Zorn gegen den Killer: auch dieser Zweikampf konnte nicht bis zum bitteren Ende geführt werden, sondern wurde - die beiden Gewaltmenschen hatten bereits ihre Hände zum Würgegriff um den Hals des jeweils anderen geschlungen - durch Batman unterbrochen. Zsasz wurde von Batman gestellt, während Croc vorerst entkommen konnte (Batman Chronicles #18). Croc und seine Gang, die im Begriff waren, ihr Gebiet durch einen ehrgeizigen Expansionsfeldzug in die anderen Sektoren der Stadt zu erweitern, konnten schließlich durch ein Bündnis von Robin, einer Abteilung von ehemaligen Angehörigen der Gothamer Polizei, sowie dem Pinguin, ausgeschaltet und gefangengesetzt werden (Robin #71-72). Nach der Wiederangliederung Gothams an die Vereinigten Staaten und der Wiederherstellung der Ordnung in der Stadt wurde Croc wieder ins Arkham Asylum verfrachtet (Batman: Gotham Knights #5; Batman #584). Mit Ausnahme kleinerer Diebstähle (Gotham Knights #3) ist er bislang nicht wieder in Erscheinung getreten. Sein Machthunger ist gleichwohl ungebrochen. Eine Zeit lang begnügte er sich danach, sich anderen Kriminellen wie Hush oder dem Pinguin als Handlanger anzudienen. Ersterer transformierte Croc kurzzeitig in ein wahrhaft monströses, drachenähnliches Krokodilwesen. Der Versuch des Mad Hatters, im Auftrag von Black Mask, diese Mutation zu wiederholen, scheiterte, brachte ihm aber Crocs unversöhnlichen Hass ein. Neben seinem Hass auf Batman, seinem Rachedurst auf Bane, der ihn einst brach und demütigte, ist somit der Groll auf den Mad Hatter eines der Hauptmotive seines Handelns. Äußerlich ähnelt er immer mehr einem Reptil, und auch seine Psyche hat sich im Laufe der Zeit dieser Entwicklung angepasst, im Kampf seiner tierhaften mit seiner menschlichen Seite scheint gegenwärtig die erstere die Oberhand zu haben. Killer Croc in anderen Medien * Killer Croc trat in drei Folgen der Batman-Zeichentrickserie von Bruce Timm ("Batman: The Animated Series") auf, die von 1992 bis 1998 in zwei Staffeln produziert wurden. Im amerikanischen Original wurde er von Aron Kincaid synchronisiert. Er trat als Hauptfigur in den Folgen "Vendetta" (amerikanische Erstausstrahlung 5. Oktober 1992), "Sideshow" (Erstausstrahlung: 3. Mai 1994; die Folge basiert auf der Geschichte von Detective Comics #410 von 1971, in dem Croc allerdings nicht auftritt) und „Love Is a Croc“ (1998; hier synchronisiert von Brooks Gardner) auf. In der Serie war er ein frustrierter Wrestler der sich dem Verbrechen zuwandte und schließlich von dem Schmuddel-Cop Harvey Bullock festgenommen wurde. Ein Versuch sich an ihm zu rächen wurde von Batman vereitelt ("Vendetta"). Nach einer erfolgreichen Flucht aus dem Gewahrsam der Behörden tauchte er bei einer "Familie" die aus Mitgliedern einer ehemaligen Kuriositätenschau bestand (ein Riese, ein Buckliger, siamesische Zwillinge, ein Seelöwen-Junge, eine "fette Frau") unter - wurde aber erneut gestellt als er versuchte diese um ihr Erspartes zu bringen ("Sideshow"). Eine Partnerschaft mit der Kriminellen Baby Doll, einer Frau die aufgrund einer seltenen Krankheit in einem kindlich aussehenden Körper gefangen ist, scheiterte ebenfalls an Crocs schlechtem Charakter. Anders als der Croc der Comics ist der Zeichentrick-Croc nicht geisteskrank, sondern zurechnungsfähig. Dementsprechend wird er nach Ergreifung stets in Blackgate und nicht in Arkham inhaftiert. * In den kindgerechteren Comics zur TV-Serie trat Croc in zwei Heften auf (Batman Adventures #7 von 1993), die sein Verhältnis zu seinem Wrestling-Manager beleuchten und Batman & Robin Adventures #23 von 1997 (über die unglückliche Liebe zur TV-Reporterin Summer Gleeson). * In der Zeichentrickserie von 2005 "The Batman" wurde ein extrem reptilienartig aussehender Croc präsentiert (synchronisiert von Ron Perlman). Dieser besaß unter anderem einen Schwanz welchen der Croc der Comics nie besessen hatte und war mutmaßlich das Ergebnis eines fehlgeschlagenen militärischen Experiments. Croc sprach in dieser Version mit einem Cajun-Akzent und hatte zwei domestizierte Alligatoren als Haustiere. Sein Versuch Gotham zu fluten scheiterte gleichwohl. * Im Videospiel "Batman: Arkham Asylum" von 2009 bricht Killer Croc aus der Heilanstalt aus und zieht sich in die Kanalisation unter Arkham zurück, in der Batman ihm im Laufe des Spiels begegnet. In Anspielung auf Peter Pan ist einer seiner Siegesslogans "Tick-Tock, feed the Croc", was ihn als Menschenfresser identifiziert. Es lassen sich außerdem einige Aufnahmen psychologischer Interviews von ihm finden. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Arkham Insassen Kategorie:Killer Croc Zusammenfassung